Toons vs Cogs 4: The Final Battle
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: Tas is now 15 years old and ready to finish the Cogs once and for all. Will Tas be able to pull it off and restore peace or will he fail ultimately?
1. 15th Anniversary

15th Anniversary.

Yay, I'm 15 years old now. It's been a month since I defeated the CJ, permanently.

"Happy anniversary, Tas." Said Mike. He gave me a gift. I opened the box and it was...

"Awesome!" I said, "a souvenir of the hoop we have!"

"Yeah, and since its fake, we can fool the CEO on our next battle." Mike planned.

"We can just leave it at my house with the door unlocked and the CEO can 'steal' it." I added.

**Meanwhile at Bossbot HQ**

"Now I'm on my own and ready." Said the CEO. "I'm tired of being demoted to a Flunky like those other times." "But they destroyed the other bosses instead of defeating them."

"Who is he talking to?" Asked a waiter.

"I don't know." said the other. All they're hearing is blah be do ba blah be do be

"The author really should write more." I said.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Maybe he's really lazy or distracted, maybe both." Flappy said.

"Let's see what he does at the next chapter." I said.

"Okay." Said Mike and Flappy.


	2. The Confession

The Confession.

I put the fake hoop inside my house. Then we heard a knock on our door.

"I wonder who that could be." I wondered. I opened the door and saw...

"FLIPPY!" I screamed. "What do you want now instead of my blood?"

"Look, I just want to say I'm sorry I tried killing you and gave you that call." He said.

"And?" I said.

"And I'm sorry I used a gun in a kids' game." He said.

"And?" I said again.

"I'm sorry I threw a rocket at you." He said.

"And I've been meaning to ask but NEVER got the chance because you might've killed me, where'd you get the rocket?" I asked.

"It was in my pocket." He answered.

"Weird how big things turns small." I said.

"So, can I help you defeat the CEO?" Flippy asked.

"Sure in one condition." I answered, "you can NOT try to kill me."

"Okay." Flippy said.

"No, you have to do something more than 'okay.'" I said, "you have to do the following things; you have to hold your breath underwater for 30 seconds."

"And?" Flippy asked.

"Thats it." I said.

"Okay fine." He agreed. We went to the pond and he dived in. I pressed the start button on my watch.

**30 seconds later...**

"You can come out now." I shouted. He went out of the pond.

"Is this enough for you to trust me?" Flippy asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"I still don't trust him, but I do a little." I said.

"I don't trust him either." Mike said.

"Me neither." Flappy said.

"Lets see what happens at the next chapter, and he'd better NOT ruin my 15th anniversary." I said. "Hope you like the final book so far!"


	3. The Announcment

The Announcement

Flippy and I went on top of the roof.

"Attentshun everyone!" I shouted. "I will be gone to fight the CEO with, Flappy, Mike, Sabrina and, Flippy." Everyone gasped. "Don't worry everyone, he will no longer cause anymore to me and you and mostly me." Everybody chatted a little and nodded their heads. "And if may not return, I want you all to remember me as a heroic person, honest and helpful-" Flippy elbowed me lightly. "We'll be off now." Everyone cheered us on until we reached Chip & Dale's Mini Golf.

"It's time guys." I told my team. They all

"Gulp." I said. "It's time."

"I hope we survive." Mike, Flappy and Sabrina said.

"Me too." I said. "And too bad this is the end of the series."

"I'm gonna miss all of these books." Mike said.

"Don't worry, we can read all of the previous books." I said, "lets prepare for the final battle."


	4. The Final Battle or Grand Finale

The Final Battle/Grand Finale

"It's time." I said. We entered into our disguises and went inside. "Do we really need our disguises?" I asked. We all took off our disguises. I pressed a button.

Ding dong!

"Heeeello?" Answered the CEO.

"It's us." I said.

"Ugh, you. Get into the elevator." Said the CEO. We all stepped in and the door closed. After a few seconds, the door opened. The pig was there but no waiters.

"Great! It's you five." The pig said, "I heard the CEO is waiting for you. You should go now." He opened the door for us leading to the CEO.

"You finally came." Said the CEO suspiciously.

"Yeah we are and we're here to end the creation of Cogs to restore peace to ToonTown." I told the CEO.

"That's not going to happen, after you and your friends die, especially Flippy, I- I mean the _Chairman_ will take over ToonTown.

"By the way, who _is _the Chairman?" I asked.

"Someone who you will never know because YOU WILL DIE!" The CEO hit a golf ball at me. I dodged it quickly. I tried using seltzer bottle but it won't do anything against him.

"It looks like we have to hit him directly." I said. I took out my hoop, and went inside the middle. Nothing happened.

"Uh oh, I took the wrong hoop!" I exclaimed.

"That ain't good at all." Mike said.

"Looks like we either have to dodge or counter his attacks." I said. After 30 minutes, we were pretty hurt bad. The snacks conveyors were both off and we didn't have any unites until I remembered I still had one from the CFO.

"Toons of the World, Toon Up!" I yelled. Like when it all started, it spread around the room. We all got Tooned up but that wasn't the problem. We're were pretty _hurt _bad. Not getting sadder. The CEO got more stronger. He took out Mike, Flappy, Flippy and... Sabrina.

"Guys!" I shouted. I shook Mike, he didn't move. I shook Flappy, didn't moved either. Then I shook Sabrina, didn't move too.

"No..." I said quietly.

"Now there's no one to protect you, now I will take _YOU _out." The CEO said.

"No... NO!" There was a huge force of Darkness around me. I was all black and angrier then I have ever been. I went towards the CEO and took his golf club and smashed it into the CEO. Then I started punch and kick the CEO. Then I flew away from the CEO a few feet back.

"After this, you shall wish you were never made!" I yelled. I flew towards him with a fist behind me, but stopped. I reverted back to normal with my eyes shut and head down.

"I can't." I said to myself. "I don't want to destroy machines anymore. Why, CEO, why do you want to take over ToonTown?" I asked.

"To be honest, I really don't want to but the Chairman does." Said the CEO.

"CEO," I said with me as my light form and my hand to the my left side," you are relieved from your duties!" I looked towards him and fired a laser towards the Chairman without proper aiming. Gladly, it hit.

"Thank you, Tas, thank you." Prayed the CEO. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I looked at my dead friends. "You can start to build a machine that WON'T transform Toons to Cogs and bring them back to life." The CEO agreed and commanded the Cogs to do so.

"I'm talking alone right now but now to you readers. I decided not to destroy the CEO because I don't want to put an end to a race. So instead of destroying him and putting an end to the creation of Cogs, I made him quit his bad job and let him be the medic for Toons. There's two more chapters left and you'll get to read what happens."


	5. The Celebration Part 1

The Big Celebration/The Restoration/Final Chapter Part 1.

The CEO and I went to the Sellbot HQ where the Foreman was. There was Cogs making changes to the machines and my soon to be alive friends.

"Oh wait." I said. I reverted back to my regular form. The Cogs finally finished and put Mike in first. There was a few buffing and drilling sounds and then the chamber opened with smoke coming out. When the smoke went away, Mike was standing there, the same way he looked before the battle.

"Mike!" I shouted.

"Tas!" Mike shouted back. We ran into each other and fell back instead of hugging.

"Lets try again." I said.

"Alright." Mike said. We tried again and it was successful. We put each other's arm around our shoulders. Then Flappy got in and after a few seconds, the chamber's door opened and he joined us. We both gave him a hug.

"How come you didn't destroy the CEO?" Flappy asked.

"If I did, would you be alive right now?" I asked back.

"Oh okay." Said Flappy. Then Flippy went in and when the door opened again, Flippy went out like he did before the battle, like I said about Mike.

"Come here Flippy." I said. We three gave him a hug, too.

"You do this one, Tas, we'll go to ToonTown Central." Said Mike.

"Okay and keep an eye on Flippy." I told him. Finally, they put in Sabrina in the chamber. After a few seconds, the door opened. Sabrina came out.

"Sabrina!" I shouted and gave her a huge hug.

"It's really good to see you." choked Sabrina, "can you let go because your squeezing me a little too tight."

"Oh sorry, I'm just glad you're alive again." I said.

"Come on! Lets go back to ToonTown Central, I bet there's a party there right now." She said.

"And there's a happy ending." I said.

"Yep." My teammates said.

"But there's still one more chapter to go which is the party!" I said.

"Dude, you just gave it away!" Said Mike.

"Oh, sorry, well, the author is going to write this as soon its posted which is probably now or maybe it's really late so he might fall asleep." I said. "Wow that was a mouthful. See you at the next chapter!"


	6. The Celebration Part 2

The Big Celebration/Restoration/Final Chapter Part 2

There were loud cheers when I came into the playground. And when the CEO came in, everyone stopped.

"Don't worry, he's good!" I announced. everyone started cheering again. We all went into the Toon Hall. The CEO got transformed from Cog boss to part of the Toon Councilors. He was still part Cog though because of his brain and we had to create his inside out of metal and used sheeps' wool as fur for the CEO. We put super glue on to the CEO (luckily not quick drying), then we blew fur onto the CEO on the front, back and the sides, and they won't fall off! We also did it with the rest of the Cogs and turned them into Toons. Everybody lived in peace for the rest of ToonTown.

"Now I'm going to miss all the adventures we had." Said Mike.

"Don't worry, the author is gonna make more stories with us in it. Sure, it won't be about the bosses, it will be more problems of ToonTown or other games." I told Mike.

"We hope to see you soon!" Everyone said.

Credits:

Author: Tas

Publisher: Tas

Publisher Co.:

All rights are reserved.

"That was a short credit part." I said.


End file.
